Family Blood/Transcript
Main Article: Family Blood Samuel King: We've got a delicate case today <Rank> . A woman was found tied up, dead, right next to her baby's crib. Jones: You mean... the baby was there when she got killed? Samuel King: That is precisely what I mean, yes. But there's more. The victim? Was Alden Greene's daughter in law, Aileen Greene. Jones: Alden Greene? The business magnate that owns half the district. Oh, that bodes well! Come on , we've got a VIP crime scene waiting for us! Chapter One Investigate Baby's Bedroom. Jones: Killing a woman next to her baby is already heartless, but tying her up? This is the work of a pyschopath, if you ask me! Jones: I really hope Nathan will find something good during the autopsy, something that will lead us straight to Aileen's killer. Jones: What else do we have? This paper you found next to the body... "Vict. Bvd, Cross River" and I can't read the rest. I'm going to need your expert skills once again, ! Jones: As for the family's nanny, Mrs Fusslepot, she found the body this morning. We should go talk to her as soon as we can. Autopsy the Victim's Body. Nathan: Your victim was beaten to death by a blunt object. My bet is on a baseball bat, but you'll have to find your murder weapon to be 100% sure. Nathan: The interesting thing is, your victim was tied up post-mortem. It's as if the killer wanted to subdue her even more. As if killing her hadn't been enough. Nathan: You're probably looking for someone who felt humiliated by Aileen. Someone who wanted to regain control over her. Nathan: I also found traces of alcohol on your victim's face. Whiskey, to be exact. There was no alcohol in her blood, or even her mouth. Nathan: Evidently, her attacker deliberately threw it at her face. Which means your killer drinks whiskey! Talk to Irma Fusslepot about the Victim. Irma: The baby has been crying all morning. Poor little Oliver. I'm sure he knows his mama's dead! Jones: It must have been quite a shock, finding Mrs Greene this way. When did you arrive at the house? Irma: Around 7am. I always come in early on Tuesdays. Mrs Greene liked to sleep late. She was not the most dedicated mother, if you know what I mean. Irma: I was the one who really took care of raising Oliver. Mr Greene knew his new wife couldn't be counted on. Jones: ...I see. would like to talk to Mr Greene, is he home? Irma: Yes, he just came back from his morning jog. You will find him in the living-room, just down the hall. Talk to Paul Greene about the Victim. Jones: Alright, , remember, we're dealing with Alden Greene's son here. We'd better be tactful if we don't want Alden on our backs afterwards. Paul: You had better find my wife's murderer double quick, ! Whoever dared enter MY home must be caught and locked up. Jones: We understand you'r upset, but we're here to help you, Mr Greene. Did your wife have any enemies? Paul: Aileen had trouble making friends, but who in this town would be foolish enough to attack the Greene name anyway?! Paul: I can't imagine the scandal once the news get out. Reporters will have a field day of it. Blast them! Jones: Charming man. Paul seemed more concerned that someone dared attack the Greene name than about the death of his wife! Jones: I'm starting to dislike everyone in this part of town, . They're all more interested about money and reputation than about people!. Examine Scibbled Address. Jones: Brilliant deciphering as always, ! I wonder how that address ended up next to Aileen's body... Jones: And I also wonder what it points to! "STH D3 WAR6"... Something Down... No, I've got nothing. Jones: Let's take this address to Alex. Hopefully he'll be able to make sense of it! Analyze Address. Alex: I love a little puzzle in the morning. That address you found next to the victim? Points straight to one of the old factories. Alex: "STH D3 WAR6" means South Dock number 3, Warehouse Number 6. I'll input the co-ordinates in your GPS. Jones: The factories? I didn't think I'd set foot in the Industrial Area again! Did you, ? Let's head off straight away! Investigate Derelict Hallway. Before Investigating Jones: This place gives me the creeps. Why would a woman of Aileen's standing come here?! Jones: Let's have a look around and see if we can find clues to solve this mystery... After Investigating Jones: What did you find? A torn picture? Weird place for it. Let's try and see who's on it? Examine Torn Picture. Jones: Wait a second, that's our victim on the picture! She looks younger, but it's definitely Aileen! Jones: But who is that man with her... It's not her husband, that's for sure. Jones: Wait, did you hear that? There's a man over there! Jones: And he looks very much like the man on the picture! HEY, YOU! Check if Tom Hunt knew the Victim. Tom: I didn't do anything wrong! I'm just crashing here for a few days, I didn't know this factory still belonged to someone! Jones: Relax, we're not here to evict you. But the woman on this picture has just been killed. Who was she to you? Tom: Aileen... Aileen's dead? Tom : She's my wi... my ex-wife. She got a divorce and just disappeared, five years ago. I only just managed to track her down to this town, and now she's dead? Jones: "Track her down?" Were you stalking her? Tom: No! ... Look, I loved Aileen. I wanted to ask her for a second chance. But she wouldn't have anything to do with me, wouldn't even see me! Chapter Two Samuel King: , why haven't you handed in your report yet? Should I remind you how important Mrs Greene's murder is. Samuel King: , we both know you've got what it takes to close this case. Don't let Jones slow you down! Jones: Hey, I'm not slo- Samuel King: You are! Anyway, Alden Greene wants to speak with you about this case, to "make sure" we are doing our best! Go see him, NOW! Jones: King sure is wound up today! We'd better recap what we have so far: Aileen was killed by someone who wanted to control her. Jones: Someone who drinks whiskey... and who didn't hesitate to kill a woman while her baby was in the room! Jones: Now. There've been complaints about strange noises coming from a disused garden, right across the street from the Greene's home. We should go have a look at it! Jones: And let's not forget to talk to Alden Greene, too! King will have my hyde if we don't! Report to Alden Greene about the Case. Alden: , I'm glad you're on this case. I wouldn't have wanted anyone but the very best to handle this. Alden: I hope you don't mind me having a drink, but this sordid affair has quite shaken me up. Alden: Look, I'm going to be very blunt. When my son decided to have a baby with a woman he knew almost nothing about, I hired a private detective. Alden: He quickly found out that Aileen had been a junkie, always getting into trouble with her ex-husband, a certain Tom Hunt. Alden: She got arrested for larceny, then divorced and came to Grimsborough to "reinvent" herself... with the help of my son's money, no doubt. Jones: People CAN change, you know. Did you let your son know about these discoveries? Alden: No. But I was going to. I discovered that the ex-husband had gotten in contact with her again, and I knew that nothing good could come off it. Jones: I could have done without Alden Greene putting his nose into this case. The man has got serious control issues. Jones: Hiring a private detective to spy on his daughter-in-law... What if he couldn't stand the thought that an ex-junkie had joined his prestigious family? Jones: I say he's suspicious. And, even though he didn't offer us any.. he was drinking whiskey, like our killer. Jones: But I guess he's got a point too. Tom clearly came to Grimsborough to stalk Aileen. We should have a close look at his squat . Investigate Sleeping Corner. Jones: How did such a posh shopping bag end up here, of all places? Jones: Let's have a look inside, shall we, ? Examine Grocery Bag. Jones: And that is why people should always keep their receipts in their shopping bags! Makes our work so much easier! Jones: Let's send the credit card number to the lab and see who this bag belongs to! Analyze Credit Card Number. Alex: Don't you have more of a challenge? My brilliant mind is wasted on such trifles as shopping bags and credit card numbers! Jones: Cut it out, Alex. What did you find? Alex: Those groceries were purchased two days ago, by none other than your victim, Mrs Aileen Greene. Jones: If her shopping bag ended up in the factory, it means she DID go to see Tom! Ooooh, I hate it when people lie to us! Come on , let's go have another chat with him! Ask Tom Hunt about Aileen's Grocery Bag. Jones: If your ex-wife never came to visit you while you were here, how did she end up buying your groceries, Mr Hunt? Tom: ...Alright. Aileen did come a couple times. She'd bring me food and whiskey, "for old time's sake". Tom: I'm sure she only did it becaue she liked to rub her money in my face! I've asked around, I know what family she married into! Tom: Anyway, she stopped coming a week ago. I wasn't posh enough for her, oh no! She'd rather let me die with nothing to drink than come to see me! Jones: And that's why you killed her? Because she wouldn't buy you whiskey anymore?! Tom: Of course not! I never even went to her place! Alden Greene is the kind of man who'd kill you for bothering his family, d'you think I'm nuts?! Investigate Backyard. Jones: Nice catch, ! This baseball bat is covered in blood! Let's send it to Nathan straight away! Jones: And there's that shoe print you found right next to it! These can't be mere coincidences : Aileen's killer fled through this garden after the murder! Jones: We need to figure out what type of shoes they were wearing. Let's have a look at the database! Examine Shoe Print. Jones: When we found that shoe print in the garden, I knew you'd manage to complete our killer's profile, ! And you proved me right! Jones: So, according to your expert comparison... our killer wears running shoes! Jones: Mrs Fusslepot spends her days in the Greenes' home. She could probably fill us in about who in the family wears running shoes. Ask Irma Fusslepot about the running shoes. Irma: I have no intention of telling you who in this family wears running shoes, officers! Irma: I am a professional housekeeper, not a... a snitch, as you say! Mr Greene evidently selected me more carefully than he did his wife! Jones: "Selected?"... You really didn't like Mrs Greene, did you? You seem to have nothing but contempt for her. Jones: And YOU are wearing running shoes, I notice! Irma: I... 'm on my feet 18 hours a day, taking care of this house and this baby. Running shoes aren't very fashionable, but they help me with my back pains. Analyze Baseball Bat. Nathan: Your instinct was good, . I compared the baseball bat you found in the garden with Aileen's wounds, and they're a perfect match. Nathan: This baseball bat is your murder weapon! Jones: Haha, I knew it! Nathan: Now, I trust you've already dusted the bat for fingerprints, right? Jones: ... Of course we have, who do you take us for?!... But we'd like to have another look at the grip, just to be sure. Wouldn't we, . Examine Baseball Bat Grip. Jones: Okay. Not only did our killer just dump the murder weapon in a neighboring garden, they didn't even think to wipe it clean? Jones: Either we're dealing with the most clueless criminal in history, or this bat has been in regular use before the murder! Jones: There are too many fingerprints on the grip, I don't see how we could isolate just one for comparison. Let's send them all to Alex and see what he can dig up! Analyze Finger Prints. Alex: Okay, guys, just send me a doorknob. There'll be just as many fingerprints on it than on this baseball bat! Alex: It's been touched by pretty much everyone in the family, including the baby! And there are a lot more prints, too blurry to be analyzed. Alex: But the person who touched this baseball bat the most is Scott Greene, by a long shot. Jones: Scott Greene! He's Paul Greene's son, from a previous marriage. Let's go talk to him, ! Interrogate Scott Greene About The Baseball Bat. Scott: Of course my prints were all over this baseball bat! It's MY baseball bat! Dad gave it to me when I was 7, and I gave it to Oliver when he was born! Scott: Look, if you think I've killed my step-mother, you're bonkers. Aileen was cool, and we got along just fine. Jones: Still, it can't have been easy, seeing your father replacing your mother, can it? Scott: My mother died when I was 9. I got over it. ... I'm just glad Oliver's all right. I hope he didn't see his mom die. Jones: Scott, if you don't mind me saying, your breath stinks of whiskey. I know the day's been rough, but aren't you a little young to be drinking? Scott: F**k, I thought I'd gotten rid of the smell! Look, don't tell my dad, he'll flip out. I went to a party yesterday, and he hates it when I drink! Chapter Three Jones: Aileen Greene's death is a tragedy... but I'm starting to think her life wasn't much better, ! Jones: It seems the people who should have loved and protected her all looked down on her, one way or another. Jones: Would one of them have gone as far as killing her? ... We should retrace our steps. There was a toy chest in the baby's bedroom. I didn't search it, did you? Jones: Well, let's go then! This chest might hold the key to this puzzle! Investigate Toy Chest. Jones: Ok, I've got two questions. What are dollar bills doing in a baby's toy chest... and why are they covered in blood?! Jones: At least we've got a way to answer the second question. Let's collect a sample ! Examine Dollar Bills. Jones: Perfect! Let's get this blood sample to the lab! I really wonder how these dollar bills ended up in Oliver's toy chest! Analyze Blood. Grace: You say these dollar bills were in a toy chest? That's... odd. Even odder: the blood you found on them does not come from one person, but two. Grace: Some blood is O+, like Aileen's... but I also found traces of the type A+. Grace: Only Aileen's killer could have gotten their blood mixed with hers! Which means your killer's blood type is A+. Jones: Thanks Grace! , I wonder if Paul knew that this toy chest was used as a piggy bank... What do you say we go ask him? Ask Paul Greene about the Bank Notes. Paul: Why would I keep money in my son's toy chest when my father owns the best bank in town? Jones: We think your wife did it. It looks like her ex-husband was blackmailing her, and she probably didn't want you to know about this. Paul: You mean Hunt was asking her for money? Oh, the b*stard! I knew I should have taken care of him when I first learned about him! Jones: So you knew about Tom Hunt? Did your father warn you? Paul: No. But do you really think I would marry a woman without making damn sure I knew who she was? I ran a backcheck on Aileen months ago! Paul: I nearly called the wedding off, but she was already pregnant with my child, so I decided to just make sure she... behaved properly. Jones : Okay, seriously, what is WRONG with the Greene family? They all sound like cold-hearted monsters! Jones : But Paul won't get off scot-free! RAMIREZ, get over here! Ramirez : You called me? Jones : We want to know everything you can tell us about Paul Greene! Especially, if he owns a pair of running shoes and ever drinks whiskey! Jones : Now, , I think we should go back to the garden in which we found the murder weapon. There's a treehouse there we should probably have a look at. Investigate Tree House. Jones: The blood on this torn up card is still fresh! The killer must have dropped it here! Can you patch it back up, ? Jones: As for this telescope... it's pointing straight at Aileen's house! Somone was spying on her! Jones: We need to figure out who! , time to collect some fingerprints! Examine Torn Card Jones: Finding a baseball collector's card in a tree house might seem mundane... but this one looks quite old, and it's covered in blood! Jones: We need to know who dropped this card there! Let's collect a blood sample, ! Examine Baseball Card. Jones: Perfect! I hope this blood sample will help Grace explain to us how this baseball card ended up in the treehouse! Analyze Blood. Grace: The blood on the baseball card belongs to your victim. Jones: So this card IS connected to Aileen's murder! I knew you were right, ! Jones: Even though personally, I'm still confused. But since Scott Greene seems to like baseball, maybe he can tell use more about this card. Show the Baseball Card to Scott Greene. Scott: Where... where did you find this card? Jones: We believe this is connected to your step-mother's murder. Does it belong to you? Scott: No!... I mean, no. It's a super rare card, worth thousands of dollars! ... I wish it was mine! Jones: I take it you're a baseball fan, Scott? Scott: Of course I'm a fan. Me, my dad, and my grandad, we never miss a game. Scott: Aileen didn't care for it, though. She didn't understand how great this game is. Jones: First things first, did you look at Scott's feet? He's wearing running shoes!.. Mind you, all kids are, these days. Jones: Now, about the baseball card. If he's telling the truth and this card really is worth that much money... Jones: ...Then Aileen's killer must be a baseball fan! Examine Telescope. Jones: The fingerprint you lifted from the telescope is crystal clear! We should be able to find out who was hiding in the tree house in no time! Jones: Especially since you clearly have a knack for comparison. Care to give it a shot? Let's compare this fingerprint with our suspects' database! Examine Fingerprint. Jones: The fingerprint you found on the telescope belongs to Tom Hunt! So he was the one who spied on Aileen! Jones: It seems he wasn't THAT scared of the Greene family after all! And if he dared to get that close to the house, what's to say he didn't actually go inside? Jones: , let's bring this creep to the station and put some pressure on him! It's time he stopped acting smarter than us! Ask Tom Hunt About the Telescope. Jones: You'd better not bullsh*t us this time, Tom! 's patience is running thin, trust me! Jones: We know you've been spying on Aileen! Did you get so jealous you couldn't stand it anymore? So you crossed the street and killer her?! Tom: I only came to see if she was really happy in her new life! I just wanted to make sure! Jones: Right, by standing across the street with a telescope. Because that's not creepy at all! Tom: I would never have hurt Aileen! ... well, not that way anyway. I needed money, and she had lots! She should have helped me!! (After talking to Tom) Ramirez: ! I compared your killers profile with Mr Greene, like you asked me. It turns out he went running that morning, which means he was wearing running shoes! Jones: Perfect! Thanks, Ramirez. I guess you did good... this time. Now what about- Irma: ! They told me you would be here. I need to speak with you, it's a matter of urgency! See What Irma Fusslepot Wants. Irma: ... Dear me, I feel faint. You wouldn't happen to have any strong liquor around, would you? I could use a drink of whiskey to steady my nerves. Jones: As a rule, policeman try NOT to drink on the job, Mrs Fusslepot. Now, what did you have to tell us? Irma: Here, take this, . Oliver has been clutching it since I found him this morning, but I could not have gotten his hand to open before now! Jones: Hair? And it's matted with blood! , we need to get this to the lab! Analyze Hair. Grace: The baby held this hair in his hand? But that means... that means the killer picked him up! How horrible! Jones: So you're telling us that the hair belongs to Aileen's killer? Grace: Yes. The color was the same as Aileen's, but a simple microscope comparison showed the hair did not come from her head. Grace: If I had more time, I might be able to give you a partial DNA profile, but I know you're always in a hurry... Jones: We do like to act fast. But at least, now we know our killer has got brown hair and that's always useful! Thanks, Grace! Jones: This is it, ! We have got everything we need to put Aileen's killer behind bars. Jones: Are you ready to go arrest them? Arrest Killer. Jones: The game is up, Scott! We have proof that you killed your step-mother with a baseball bat. But the question is: why? Scott: To protect, Oliver, my dad, and my family! Aileen was trash! My Grandfather always said so! Scott: I SAW her hiding money in Oliver's toychest, I KNEW she was stealing! She was stealing OUR money to give it to that horrible guy! Scott: She even stole my baseball card, the one Grandfather gave to me! And when I asked for it back, she TORE IT UP!! Paul: Scott! Stop talking this instant! , my son will not speak another word until he has a lawyer, as is his right! Jones: Suit yourselves. Scott Greene you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say... Judge Hall: Scott Greene, you have been brought before this court for the murder of Aileen Greene. Judge Hall: Because of the severity of the crime, you shall be tried as an adult. Do you have anything to say for your defense? Scott: Do you KNOW my father is? I will not go to jail, I will not! You're risking your career with this, lady! Gerald Young: Scott, please, sit down. Your Honor, as Mr Green's lawyer, I want it to be clear that we shall appeal this judgement! This case is full of irregularities! Jones: What, so you intend to bury this murder under paperwork, is that it?! Judge Hall: Silence in the Court! Officer Jones, You'd do well to remember where you are! Judge Hall: And Mr Young, you should remember that is one of our best officers! They have amply proved Scott's involvement in this case! Judge Hall: Therefore, Scott Greene, this Court condemns you to 20 years in jail! Alden: Don't worry, Scott, my lawyers will get you out of jail in a matter of days! Keep your chin up! Jones: Well, I don't know about you, , but I'm glad I'm not part of the Greene family! The rich can really get away with murder these days! Jones: I really hope that slimy lawyer won't get Scott out of jail! Jones: But you're right, . I must have faith in our judical system! They won't let Scott go unpunished! Additional Investigation Samuel King: , splendid work, as always! With a cop like you, Grimsborough is in good hands! Samuel King: Your work is not quite done, however. Alden Greene has been asking for you. You may find him in front of his son's home. Samuel King: Mrs Fusslepot has also requested your help. She sounded distressed; I think something is wrong with the baby. Jones: We're on it, Chief! I'd also like to see how Tom Hunt is doing. He looks like a man who needs help! Go Check on Tom Hunt. Tom: , why are you all purple? And why do you have wings, such pretty, pretty wings... Jones: What the... Tom? Tom?! He's completely stoned! Jones: I can't say I like the guy, but we can't leave him like that. , let's have a look around, see what kind of drug that idiot took! ''Investigate Sleeping Corner. '' Jones: Hey, be careful with that! God knows what those pieces have been used for. Don't cut yourself, ! Category:Dialogues